Blood
by rockandlol
Summary: L'équipe du NCIS part en mission pour sauver des enfants et forcément ça se passe mal ! a la suite de la mission G et Deeks découvrent quelque chose qui va changer leur vie !
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui encore moi ! J'espère que vous en avez pas trop marre ! en tout cas bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'équipe du NCIS enquêtait déjà depuis trois semaines sur un gros trafic d'êtres humains. Ils avaient découvert l'ampleur du trafic grâce à une mère qui recherchait son fils depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il avait été enlevé alors qu'il faisait du vélo dans la rue près de chez lui. Elle fut choquée quand son fils ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il répéta sans cesse la même phrase. « Mon nom est Brian Lloyd. Je dois aider mes frères à vaincre les impures. » Mais sa mère avait quand même réussi à l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Le médecin n'avait rien détecté d'anormal. Sauf les multiples traces de maltraitance partout sur son corps. La police même plusieurs psychiatre avaient essayé de l'interroger mais il continuait à répéter inlassablement la même phrase : « Mon nom est Brian Lloyd. Je dois aider mes frères à vaincre les impures ».

Heureusement Brian avait un sac à dos avec un billet d'avion destination l'Afghanistan. Et l'enquête fut confiée au NCIS.

Les agents avaient tous été convoqués en urgence au milieu de la nuit. Si Brian avait été enlevé il y a quatre ans, d'autres enfants devaient être concernés. Hetty leur fit le brieffing.

-Il a été conditionné pour devenir djihadiste. Pendant quatre ans il a subit toutes sortes de torture afin qu'il devienne fidèle à son ravisseur. Nous avons retrouvé le billet d'avion et Eric le trace déjà. Personne n'a réussi à le faire parler et je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse un jour. Il faut absolument mettre fin à ce trafic. Je ne veux pas que nos jeunes compatriotes deviennent des armes contre nos soldats !

Après de longue recherche Eric avait trouvé que le billet d'avion avait été payé en espèce dans une agence de voyage spécialisé dans les voyages pour le Moyen-Orient. Callen et Sam avaient récupéré les vidéos. Cette agence très controversé gardait tout au cas où elle aurait un problème de ce genre.

Grâce au talent de Nell, elle avait repéré l'homme qui avait acheté le billet d'avion et l'avait même identifié.

Il fut donc conduit au hangar à bateau.

-Pourquoi avez-vous acheté un billet d'avion pour l'Afghanistan pour Brian Lloyd ?

-On me l'a volé !

-C'est ça ! Personne ne vous croit. Vous êtes là car vous êtes accusé d'envoyé des gosses se faire tuer pour éliminer nos soldats ! Vous savez qu'on peut vous envoyer à Guantanamo ? s'énerva Sam.

-Vous n'avez pas de preuve !

-Pas besoin, sourit G.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

Sam lui répété ce qu'avait dit G en Arabe, ce qui eut tout de suite plus d'impact sur le suspect.

-Alors nous vous écoutons.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça moi !

-Evidemment. Sois vous nous dites tout ce que vous savez soit vous allez en prison pour le reste de votre vie, et ce sera la pire des prisons croyez-moi, expliqua G.

L'homme commençait à paniquer mais il essayait de se contenir.

-Votre fille compte sur vous, comment vous ferez pour continuer à lui payer ses études. Médecin, vous pouvez être fière d'elle. Mais comment va-t-elle réagir si vous êtes envoyé à Guantanamo pour terrorisme.

-Mais je ne suis pas un terroriste, cria-t-il.

-Pour nous c'est pareil !

-Arrêtez, vous ne pouvez pas !

-On a tous les droits contre les terroristes !

-Et je ne vais pas en prison si je vous aide.

-Pas à Guantanamo alors !

-et pas toute ma vie ? Ma fille a besoin de moi.

-ça c'est en fonction de ce que vous nous donnerai comme information, continua G.

-Et utile, ajouta Sam.

-Ok, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Je ne fais que m'occuper des formalités pour les départs des jeunes.

-Qui vous donne les ordres ?

-Un certain Hassan.

-C'est tout ?

-Je reçois un appel et il me donne toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. Je reçois ensuite les photos et les documents qui me servent à faire les formalités par courrier.

-Nos agents sont chez vous, où sont les papiers et les enveloppent que vous recevez ?

-Dans un faux font du tiroir du milieu dans mon bureau à l'étage.

-Et le téléphone, c'est celui-là ? demanda Sam en montrant le téléphone récupéré sur lui.

-Non, il est avec les papiers.

Après un bref coup de fils à Kensi et Deeks.

Le labo les contacta peu de temps plus tard, ce genre d'affaire était prioritaire par rapport aux autres. Eric passait l'appel sur le grand écran de l'OPS pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

-Nous avons trouvé une empreinte partielle sur plusieurs enveloppes. Après avoir éliminée celle de votre suspect, nous avons réussi à en reconstituer une quasiment complète. Un nom est ressorti, il s'agit de Mohamed Younes.

Le scientifique raccrocha et Nell pianota sur son clavier et sorti toutes les informations sur l'homme :

-Il a une maison près de Beverly Hills.

-Je vois que le crime paie, soupira Deeks.

Ce qui lui valut un joli coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de sa partenaire.

-Par contre le téléphone prépayé ne m'a rien appris, s'attrista Eric.

-Ok, on va voir Younes, dit G. Kensi, Deeks suivez nous.

Discrètement la Ford Excursion se gara à l'angle de la rue avec une vue imprenable sur la sublime maison de Mohamed.

-Kensi, Deeks faite nous votre numéro et passé devant la maison. Essayez de voir s'il y a un accès pas l'arrière.

-Compris, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Kensi prit la main de Deeks et commencèrent leur petit tour. Ils aperçurent un homme devant la maison, il était en train de jardiner avec un enfant. Kensi l'identifia comme Mohamed Younes.

-Je t'avais dit que la maison était dans l'autre rue ! s'exclama Deeks qui lâcha la main de Kensi et s'arrêta devant la maison de la cible.

-Non, l'agent immobilier a dit que c'était dans cette rue !

-Il n'y a pas de maison à vendre ici, intervint l'homme qui jardinait

-Vraiment, s'étonna Kensi !

-Merci, fini Deeks en entrainant Kensi au bout de la rue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison.

-Ça c'est de la palissade, s'amusa Deeks.

En effet la palissade en bois mesurait plus de deux mètres, il y avait une porte qui se dessinait à peu près au milieu de la palissade.

-Deux sorties possible. Mais une seule entrée seulement. On ne pourras pas passer ça..

-Si, affirma Deeks.

-ok c'est quoi ton plan ? demanda G par l'oreillette.

-Vous entrez par devant, on prend la voiture, on la gare devant la palissade et on passe.

-Ouais pas mal, avoua Sam. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière. Vous serrez surement à découvert.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sam on gère.

-Ok je préviens Hetty pour qu'elle envoie des renforts.

Le plan était lancé. Sam et G attendirent que Kensi et Deeks soient en position pour avancer vers la porte. Les renforts arriveraient après eux, en espérant que le timing soit bon.

-Prêt, confirma Kensi.

-l'homme et le gosse viennent de rentrer, on y va.

Et quelques minutes plus tard le feu vert fut donné par G. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et croisèrent l'enfant qui se mit devant eux. Même si on lisait la peur sur son petit visage.

Une alarme retentit, l'homme qui jardinait se mit genou à terre. L'entrée était immense, on pouvait venir de trois endroits à la fois, sans compter les escaliers. Evidemment trois enfants apparurent en haut des marches

-Baissez vos armes ! crièrent-ils.

-Agents fédéraux c'est à vous de les baissez.

-Tirez ! Ordonna Mohamed en afghan.

Les trois petits soldats s'exécutèrent. Sam se baissa et réussi à s'abriter contre un muret. Mais G n'eut pas cette chance. Deux balles l'atteignirent et il s'effondra par terre.

-G !

De leur côté Deeks et Kensi avaient enjambés la palissade et se retrouvèrent à découvert dans le vaste jardon de la propriété. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un arbre qui les mettait un peu à l'abri. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, une alarme retentit. Les jeunes qui se trouvaient là saisirent leurs armes et les pointaient sur les intrus. Les balles commençaient déjà à pleuvoir.

-Merde ! dit Kensi.

-Monte tu seras à l'abri et tu auras un meilleur angle.

Deeks l'aida à monter dans l'arbre. Ça ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Une fois installée, elle visa et tira dans la jambe d'un jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

-Dans l'arbre, cria celui-ci.

Deeks tira à son tour, mais fut vite obligé de se mettre à couvert.

-STOP ! hurla Mohamed.

Et les tires s'arrêtèrent.

-Sortez de votre cachette et lâchez vos armes, ordonna-t-il.

Il fit un signe et ses soldats firent avancer Sam pendant que d'autres poussèrent G.

-Ils ont Sam et G, remarqua Kensi.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autre option. Mais que faisaient les renforts ?

Kensi descendit de son arbre et s'avança avec son partenaire. Laissant tomber leurs armes, ils se rendirent à leur ennemi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre ! Désolée du retard je devais faire plein de truc aujourd'hui ! enfin bref ça y est je publie ! voici le 2eme chapitre ! bonne lecture et merci à tout le monde qui me suis !**

* * *

Quand les renforts arrivèrent sur place il était déjà trop tard. La maison avait été vidée et ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de leurs collègues.

Apprenant la nouvelle, Eric essaya de les repérés sur les caméras de la ville, mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas de caméra dans la rue. Pour cause, le quartier était surveillé par une société privée qui effectuait des rondes toute la journée et toute la nuit.

-Je vais envoyer des agents dans les locaux de cette société. Et retrouvez-les moi ! dit-elle plus fort en sortant de la pièce.

Hetty s'installa à son bureau et décrocha son téléphone.

Granger et Nell arrivèrent chez « Home Safety » rapidement. Ils demandèrent le directeur et évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas le voir.

-Je vous le répète, nous sommes des agents fédéraux et nous enquêtons sur l'enlèvement de nos agents et de plusieurs enfants ! La maison fait partie de celle que vous surveillez, comment avez-vous pu rater ça ! s'énerva Granger.

-Je comprends, mais Monsieur Knight ne peut pas vous recevoir comme ça, il est en réunion avec plusieurs partenaire.

-Et c'est plus important que la vie d'enfant !

-Je … Euh …

-Nell, on monte.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, répéta le pauvre réceptionniste.

Arrivé au premier étage, Granger fixa les employés assis à leur bureau dans un grand open-space. Tous les fixèrent.

-Agents fédéraux, nous voulons voir monsieur Knight, où est-il ?

Surpris, personne ne répondis.

-Dépêchez-vous, la vie d'enfants est en jeu ! vociféra Granger.

Une femme se leva :

-Il est en réunion. Dans la 3ème salle à gauche à l'étage d'après.

-Merci !

Granger et Nell pénétrèrent en pleine réunion sous le regard médusé des participants.

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda le patron surpris.

-Agents fédéraux, il y a eu un enlèvement de plusieurs agents dans l'une des maisons que vous surveillez, ainsi que celui d'enfants qui ont été torturés pour être reconditionner pour tuer nos soldats en Afghanistan.

-Cela ne nous concerne pas.

-Vous êtes notre meilleure piste pour le moment. Je veux tout savoir sur cette maison et les rondes qui ont été faite.

-Il vous faut un mandat pour ça.

-Quoi ? intervint l'un des participants.

-Ecoutez monsieur Knight, commença un autre. Nous ne pouvons pas faire affaire avec un type dans votre genre ! Des vies sont en jeu, alors donnez-leur ce qu'ils veulent !

Et tous partirent de la réunion.

-Vous êtes satisfait ! cria Knight.

-C'est vous qui avez provoqué ça, dit Nell.

-Ok très bien, suivez-moi.

Knight les emmena dans une pièce sécurisée.

-Ici nous avons accès à toutes les informations personnelles sur nos clients.

Il pianota sur le clavier :

-Voici ce que vous voulez savoir, soupira-t-il.

-C'est aimable à vous, ironisa Granger.

Nell en profita pour appeler Eric afin de lui donner les informations que détenaient pas société.

-Ok je lance une recherche sur le véhicule. Tu devrais rentrer nous aider à analyser ce qu'ils ont trouvés dans la maison.

De retour au NCIS, Granger et Nell se joignirent aux agents qui cherchaient déjà des pistes dans la tonne de papier trouvée dans la maison de Mohamed Younes.

-Tout ça ! s'étonna Nell.

-On a déjà trouvé des photos de gamins. Ils correspondent à des gosses disparus. Parfois depuis plus de dix ans ! Comment la police a pu passer à côté de ça, commença une femme.

-Les modes opératoires ne doivent pas être les même, expliqua Hetty. Et ils ont disparus dans tout le pays.

-Va-t-on les retrouver ? demanda Nell sans vraiment connaitre la réponse.

-Pour les plus vieux je ne pense pas, soupira Hetty. Ils ont surement été utilisés pour des attentats suicides.

-Ils doivent être bien organisés pour faire ça sous notre nez, grogna Granger.

-Nous allons démanteler leur organisation, décida Hetty. Et vite, la vie d'enfants et de nos hommes sont en jeu.

Mais les recherches s'avérèrent fastidieuse et les résultats plutôt maigre jusqu'à la découverte d'une liste de plusieurs noms.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nell.

-Des noms, certains correspondent aux enfants qu'on a déjà identifié, remarqua l'agent.

-Ce serait tous ceux qu'ils ont enlevés ?

-Il y en a des centaines !

-Il faut tous les identifiés.

-Regarde, la plupart sont barrés.

-Oui ça correspond ! Frank Donerson est l'une des premières victimes, donc si son nom est barré on peut en déduire qu'il est mort ?

-Essayons avec d'autres ?

-Jeanny DeLarosa.

Nell fit une recherche sur l'ordinateur à côté d'elle :

- Disparu il y a sept ans. Selon le rapport de la police sa mère l'a vu sur une photo en Afghanistan. Elle a réussi à prendre contact avec elle, puis un jour plus rien.

-Ok on va confirmer avec un autre : Nelson Macbo.

-Attends …. Euh, alors Disparu il y a six ans. Oh, dit Nell en parcourant le rapport de la police du Texas. Il a été retrouvé il y a quatre ans dans les égouts de sa ville natale. Le légiste a conclu à une mort par électrocution.

Les deux femmes firent une grimace d'horreur.

-Donc c'est ça, les noms barrés sont les enfants morts. Faisons une liste, il faudra prévenir les parents. Et concentrons-nous sur les autres. Et ceux entourés alors ?

-Donne-moi un nom.

-Linda Grimms.

-Disparu il y a huit mois. Mais aucune trace d'elle.

-Elle est peut-être toujours ici.

-Le temps de les reconditionner. C'est horrible de dire ça.

-J'espère qu'on la retrouvera.

Elles regardèrent trois autres noms dans ceux entourés. Chaque disparition avait eu lieu il y a moins de deux ans. Elles en conclurent que jusqu'à trois ans depuis leur disparition, les enfants étaient dans la phase de reconditionnement. Après ils devaient être déployés pour servir la cause de leur ravisseur.

- Regarde le nom de Matthew Col.

Nell pianota sur son clavier, le fixa étrangement et refit sa recherche :

-Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien sur lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Attends j'étends ma recherche…

-Alors, s'impatienta l'agent.

-Ça vient un peu de patiente ! Je suis sur le profil Facebook de sa mère. Et d'après ce que je vois il est toujours avec elle.

-HETTTYYYY, crièrent-elle.

La directrice arriva inquiète :

-Les avez-vous trouvés ?

-Non, nous nous chargeons de la liste de nom trouvée chez Mohamed. Il y a aussi leur future cible !

-Prévenez tout de suite la police à proximité, il faut les mettre sous surveillance.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur recherche, pendant qu'Hetty passa voir un autre groupe de recherche, mais les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes.

-On a rien, avouèrent-ils.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde, voici le 3eme chapitre ! alors bonne lecture (je ne suis pas inspirée ce matin !) enfin si pour écrire une autre fic pas pour mon petit speech ! alors je vous laisse avec nos prisonniers **

* * *

Callen se réveilla en sursaut. Il senti une vive douleur à gauche de son ventre.

-Touche à rien lui ordonna Sam.

G regarda son partenaire confus.

-tu t'es fait tirer dessus et tu perds beaucoup de sang.

-Depuis combien de temps on est là ?

-Environ deux heures, dit Kensi.

-Et on n'a toujours pas de plan pour sortir, précisa Deeks.

-Quoi ?

-On n'a pas vu les renforts, donc ils ne doivent pas savoir où nous sommes. Et le temps qu'ils nous retrouvent … En plus il n'y a qu'une seule sortie et je suppose qu'elle est gardée.

Tous regardèrent Sam.

-Alors on est là pour un moment, soupira Deeks.

-Mais si G continu à saigner comme ça… Commença Sam.

-Donc il faut vite trouver une solution, finit Deeks. Sam je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Dès que la porte s'ouvre, on fonce dans le tas.

-Et moi ? demanda Kensi.

-Tu t'occupe de G.

-Ok, mais ce n'est pas un plan terrible, fit remarquer Sam.

-Parce qu'on a le choix ? demanda Deeks.

Sam acquiesça. Il n'avait pas le choix, et il fallait agir vite. Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Faisons accélérer les choses, sourit-il.

Il frappa contre la porte :

-On a besoin d'un médecin !

Mais aucune réponse, alors Sam répéta l'opération et après vingt minutes de tapage, un garde exaspéré ouvrit la porte brusquement. Deeks était déjà en position, il réussit à surprendre le garde et à le désarmer.

-ALARME, hurla-t-il.

-La ferme, lui répondit Deeks en le martelant de coups.

Enfin le garde ne bougea plus. Mais hélas les renforts arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu. Sam et Marty foncèrent dans le tas. Ce qui ne donna pas de bon résultat. Ils se firent tous les deux massacrer par les gardes. Les gardiens réussirent à les mettre à terres et les ruèrent de coups.

-Ça vous servira de leçon, lança l'un d'eux.

Kensi voulu s'en mêler mais on tira une balle de sommation à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Arrêter moi ça, ordonna Mohamed qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et s'éloignèrent des deux prisonniers sonnés.

-Ils ont de la valeur messieurs ! Réfléchissez à ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Mais s'ils ont besoin d'une leçon amusez-vous tant qu'ils peuvent toujours parler.

Son regard se tourna vers Kensi :

-Je pense que nous allons bien nous amusez tous les deux, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kensi qui le repoussa :

-Ne la touche même pas, hurla Deeks, encore grogi.

Mohamed sourit et se baissa pour regarder Deeks dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait réussi à se redresser et se tenait les côtes. Younes mit sa main autour du cou de Deeks et serra, le bloquant au sol :

-Tu vas apprendre à écouter toi. Elle est à moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'en tire un bon prix ! Les agents fédéraux sont très recherchés dans mon pays.

Il le lâcha et sortit de la pièce avec un rire machiavélique.

-Deeks ? interrogea Kensi inquiète.

-Ça va. Et ne t'en fait pas, il ne te touchera plus.

-S'il veut nous garder vivant il ferait bien de faire quelque chose pour G, s'énerva Sam.

-Il se fou s'il souffre, dit Kensi.

-l'état de G ne s'améliore pas, soupira Sam. Il a besoin de sang, maintenant que l'hémorragie se calme.

-Super idée d'avoir mis sa ceinture pour comprimer sa blessure, avoua Kensi.

-Et on fait comment pour transfuser du sang sans matériel ? demanda Deeks

-On ne peut pas, répondit Sam.

-Alors il faut qu'on sorte et seul Eric et Nell peuvent nous trouver.

Sam se leva et recommença à frapper à la porte :

-Si vous voulez vendre le type blessé, il lui faut une transfusion !

Mohamed exaspéré ouvrit la porte et pointa le canon de son AK47 sur la tête de Sam :

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je vous ai déjà tous les trois.

-Parce qu'il a travaillé avec la CIA et qu'il a beaucoup d'information en sa possession, argumenta Sam.

-J'aime ton point de vu. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, sourit-il.

Et la porte se referma.

-Il lui faut du B+, quelqu'un ?

-Non, répondit Kensi.

-Moi oui, dit Deeks.

-Sérieux ? sourit Sam.

-Ouais.

-Super prépare-toi.

Mohamed prit son temps pour trouver le soit disant matériel. Il revient et lança le matériel après presque trois quart d'heure d'attente.

-Vous n'avez pas mieux ? demanda Sam déçu.

-Pas pour vous.

Mohamed se mit à rire et sortit en claquant la porte. Kensi porta son attention sur le matériel puis vers Deeks :

-Tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Ok G, je vais m'occuper de toi, commença Sam.

Callen gémit à peine. Il était quasiment inconscient. Sam prit le tuyau qui était à peu près propre et attrapa le stylo. Il connecta les deux extrémités du tuyau aux deux stylos, après y avoir enlevé l'ancre. Il enfonça le bout du stylo dans le bras de G qui ne bougea presque pas et se tourna vers Deeks qui paniquait déjà.

-C'est pour G que tu le fais, le rassura Sam.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Y a personne qui peut le faire à ma place ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Désolé mon vieux.

Kensi s'approcha de lui, car Sam allait avoir besoin d'aide.

-Donne-moi ton bras, concentre-toi sur autre chose et respire à fond.

-Hey, calme-toi, dit Kensi.

-Peux pas !

Kensi prit sa main et le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait vu que Sam était prêt.

-On ira surfer tous les deux après tout ça d'accord ?

-Si on ….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam enfonçait l'embout du stylo dans le bras de Deeks.

-PUTAIN, cria-t-il.

Son bras tremblait et le sang commençait à couler autour du stylo. Alors Sam prit le bout du tuyau qui était sur G et inspira pour donner la bonne direction au sang. Puis il reconnecta le tout.

-Voilà comment on fait avec le système D, sourit Sam fière de lui.

Evidemment ça restait une solution plus que provisoire. La vie de G était déjà en jeu, mais si ça durait trop longtemps, celle de Deeks le serait aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, il est temps de publier ! voici le 4eme chapitre, on avance un peu, mais est-ce que notre équipe préférée va être retrouvée ? Et en vie ? That is the question ! en tout cas merci de me lire et bonne lecture **

**Et merci Nef pour ta lecture avant tout le monde et tes conseils**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les équipes d'Hetty cherchaient la moindre trace des agents et des enfants disparus. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Mais une organisation comme ça qui enlève des enfants depuis plus de dix ans sans éveiller les soupçons, ça ne se retrouve pas comme ça.

Le soir du deuxième jour, il était environ vingt heures, quand Hetty regarda les bureaux vides de ses agents. Elle savait que G était blessé car l'équipe d'intervention avait trouvé du sang lui appartenant. Mais est-ce que c'était grave ?

Puis elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le téléphone :

-Hetty, on a besoin de vous, j'ai déjà appelé l'équipe, dit Nell à toute vitesse.

Quand elle entra dans l'OPS, elle vit quatre agents prêts à recevoir leurs ordres. Eric appuya sur un bouton et fit démarrer une vidéo filmée par les journalistes déjà présents sur le grand écran :

-Il y a environ dix minutes une voiture a explosé entre Santa Monica boulevard et Ocan Avenue. Et évidemment il y avait beaucoup de monde. Les secours sont sur place, mais on ne sait pas combien il peut y avoir de victime.

-Mais le plus intéressant, reprit Nell, c'est ça.

Elle mit en marche une vidéo prise par les caméras de surveillance. On y voyait un jeune homme Afro-Américain arrêter sa voiture quasiment au milieu des voies de circulations. Les voitures arrivant dans les deux sens se stoppèrent et le bouchon se créait déjà. Les passants, nombreux à cette heure-ci se massèrent au bord du trottoir pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Après cinq minutes d'attente interminable le jeune homme sorti de sa voiture et monta sur le capot. Il mit un porte-voix à sa bouche et cria :

« mon nom est Thomas Digaan et je dois aider mes frères à vaincre les impures ! »

Et il déclencha l'explosion puis l'image devint noire. La caméra avait été soufflée par l'explosion de la voiture.

-C'est une croisade contre l'Amérique, intervint Granger. Il faut que ça cesse au plus vite.

-C'est ce que nous tentons de faire Owen. Messieurs allez immédiatement sur place. Je veux que vous me rapportiez toutes les informations possibles.

-Il y en aura surement d'autre, fit remarquer Granger.

-Je vais tout de suite téléphoner à la sécurité nationale.

Hetty passa son coup de fils et la sécurité nationale fit passer la ville de Los Angeles en état d'alerte maximal.

Sur place les pompiers éteignaient encore l'incendie pendant que les ambulanciers s'occupaient des blessés, hélas trop peu nombreux comparés aux morts. On dénombrait déjà une trentaine de mort pour une dizaine de blessé. Le chef des pompiers, qui gérait son équipe fit un bref rapport aux agents du NCIS.

-La voiture était pleine de carburant et un de mes hommes a retrouvé un engin explosif apparemment artisanal. Et franchement vu les dégâts alentour, il y avait forcément un accélérant. Les premiers corps retrouvé sont complètement carboniser. Le souffle de l'explosion a enflammé des voitures et les a propulsées dans les airs. La caserne 81 s'occupe du bout de l'incendie. Eux ont plus de chance de trouver des survivants.

-Merci, dit l'un des agents.

L'organisation de Mohamed Younes veut punir la ville de Los Angeles pour avoir mis son nez dans leurs affaires. Et pour ça il suffit d'attendre la population innocente. A des endroits stratégiques, là où il y a le plus de monde. Une alerte diffusée sur toutes les chaines, radios et autres médias prévenait la population d'éviter de sortir de chez eux et d'éviter les lieux trop fréquentés et surtout de ne pas paniquer.

-Ce n'est surement pas fini, avoua l'un des agents à Hetty.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, affirma la directrice.

-Mais on n'a rien d'autre. Les pompiers nous ont donnés ce qu'il avait trouvé, on va les apporter pour analyse.

-Pensez-vous que ce soit utile ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il nous faut une solution pour arrêter tout ça.

-Et le gosse ?

-Je le fais convoquer maintenant.

Brian Llyod était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire du hangar à bateau. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis son arrestation. Hetty avait aussi convoquée sa mère, Catherine pour lui parler.

-Je sais que depuis le retour de Brian vous n'avez pas pu lui parler. Vous allez en avoir l'occasion maintenant. Nous allons vous laisser seule avec lui, mais en cas de problème nous serons juste à côté. Nous verrons ce qu'il se passe. Il faut qu'il nous dise où sont les autres enfants.

-Mais comment je fais ça ?

-Commencer par le mettre en confiance. Rappelez lui qui vous êtes et de bon souvenir que vous avez ensemble.

-Vous pensez que ça marcheras ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère.

Catherine prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Hetty la conduit à la porte de la salle des interrogatoires et Catherine entra.

-Bonjour Brian, sourit-elle. Tu te souviens de moi.

Il la regarda perplexe et resta silencieux.

-Je suis ta mère ! Rappel-toi comme on était heureux tous ensemble. Tu sais ta petite sœur veut devenir médecin. Et ton grand-frère est à l'école des pompiers. Et toi mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

-Je veux aider mon peuple.

-Ton peuple ? Mais tu es Américain.

-Mon peuple d'adoption. Ils sont meilleur et mon tout apporté.

-Brian, dit sa mère les larmes aux yeux. Ils t'ont enlevé à moi, à ta famille.

-Mohamed m'a sauvé.

-De quoi ? Il allait t'envoyer te tuer pour aider les siens !

-Parce qu'il nous tue aussi ! c'est eux qui ont commencé ! on ne fait que ce défendre.

-Ce n'est pas une guerre qui te concerne !

-Maintenant si ! Je veux aider le peuple de Mohamed.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils font là-bas ? Ils enrôlent de force des enfants comme toi et leurs font porter une arme ! Ils les envoient se faire tuer ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?

-Tu mens, ils servent le peuple !

-T'ai-je déjà menti ?

Brian parut réfléchir mais s'arrêta vite :

-Je suis Brian Lloyd, et je dois aider mon peuple !

-Stop ! Tu es mon fils, souviens-toi de ça ! Pendant plus de deux ans nous n'avons pas arrêtés de te chercher. Nous avons espérés et mon Dieu ce que nous avons priés. Puis quand plus personne ne voulait nous aider nous avons continué hélas sans grand résultat. Tu te souviens de ce fameux jour ? Je t'avais laissé aller jouer avec Andy au parc juste à côté de la maison. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu étais assez grand pour y aller tout seul. Je t'ai laissé y aller. Et tu n'es jamais rentré.

Catherine pleurait pour de bon. Son fils toujours tête baissée essayait de maîtriser le flot d'émotion qui lui arrivait en plein face. Visiblement les souvenirs remontaient.

-Je suis tout de suite allée voir au parc, aucune trace de toi. Puis je suis allée chez Andy, il était en pleure. Il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était éloigné pour aller chercher votre ballon. Tu avais tiré trop fort et le ballon avait atterrit chez Madame Queeny, alors Andy y est allé. Et quand il est revenu, il a apperçut deux hommes t'emmenant de force, te faisant monter dans un van noir.

-Je me souviens de ça, avoua Brian perdu. Je ne comprends pas.

-Ils ne se méfient pas des jeunes Américains là-bas.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Mais il continu encore. Nous t'avons manqué quand tu étais enfermé ?

-Au début, dit-il cherchant dans sa mémoire.

-alors reviens à la maison avec nous.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Evidemment ! mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose avant qu'on parte. Tu peux me dire où tu étais et ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Je … Tu veux les dénoncer ?

-Je veux juste savoir où étais mon fils pendant quatre ans.

Brian regarda sa mère l'air interrogatif.

-Tu ne les dénonceras pas si je te le dis ?

-Non, je veux tout simplement retrouver mon fils.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Brian qui ne bougea pas.

-J'étais dans une grande maison. Il y avait un jardin. Je me souviens d'une sortie un jour y a un grand chemin pour y accéder et il y a une forêt avant le grand chemin et y a rien autour.

Hetty fut soulager enfin il pouvait avancer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! on est samedi ! et qui dit samedi dit publication ! donc sans (presque) plus attendre voilà le chapitre 5 ! **

**Merci au Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre et merci à tout le monde de me lire et de reviewer !**

**Bonne lecture ! et merci Nef de m'avoir donné ton avis**

* * *

G commençait peu à peu refaire surface. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui :

-Deeks ? dit-il faiblement en voyant le fils qui les reliait.

Marty lui sourit.

-Ça va ? demanda Sam.

-Je crois.

-Repose-toi mon vieux.

-On est toujours là ?

-Hetty va nous trouver.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Deeks transfusait son sang et le jeune homme en ressentait les effets. Il était assis dos à Kensi et Sam. G avait besoin de ce sang. Mais sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Il avait tellement envie de dormir. Il voulut bouger mais n'y arriva pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et recommença. Il étala ses jambes. Kensi l'entendit bouger et regarda dans sa direction :

-Deeks tout va bien ?

-Ouais.

Elle fixa Sam qui haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur son partenaire. Il tanguait.

-Tu ne crois pas que G a eu suffisamment de sang ? demanda-t-elle à Sam.

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

Elle désigna Deeks de la tête.

-Oh !

Sam se dirigea vers G :

-Alors tu te sens mieux ?

-Ouais.

-Ta blessure s'est arrêtée de saigner mais ne bouge pas si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Compris.

-Ok, Deeks on va arrêter là.

-Pourquoi ? ça va !

-C'est ça !

Kensi arriva en renfort, connaissant par cœur sa tête de mule de partenaire, elle savait que Sam allait avoir besoin d'elle :

-G a eu assez de sang, regarde il est conscient.

-Je sais pas, dit Deeks.

-Et toi tu n'es pas très en forme. Il faut que tu en garde pour toi aussi, sourit-elle.

Il la fixa perdu.

-Tu me laisse faire ?

-T'es sûre que s'est suffisant ?

-Je te promets que si G en a de nouveau besoin on recommence.

-D'accord.

Il lui tendit faiblement son bras pour que Kensi lui enlève le stylo.

-Tu devrais t'allonger et te reposer.

Kensi l'attira vers elle et conduit délicatement sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il fallait vraiment que les secours arrivent.

Eric et Nell avaient trouvés toutes les maisons de Los Angeles qui avaient un seul accès par un long chemin. Sans oublier la forêt juste avant le chemin. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas qu'une maison de ce genre. Et s'il demandait à Brian, il ne répondrait pas pour protéger son « peuple ».

-Hetty, commença-t-il, on a au total quatre maison qui correspondent. J'ai essayé de voir plus de détails avec les satellites mais ça ne m'a pas aidé.

-Il faut que nous nous organisions. Envoyez des équipes à chacune des adresses.

-Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont plusieurs planques ? demanda Nell.

-C'est une possibilité que nous ne devons pas ignorer.

-On s'en occupe Hetty.

Nell donna les ordres à toutes les équipes de secours, elle avait même prévu les ambulances pour chaque maison. Les préparations se terminèrent vite et bientôt toutes les équipes étaient en place pour donner l'assaut. Hetty, Eric et Nell étaient devant l'écran géant à suivre toutes les caméras des quatre équipes. La directrice leur donna le feu vert et l'assaut commença. Les quatre maisons étaient occupées et suspectes.

-On a un visuel, affirma l'un des chefs d'équipe.

Il donna ordre à ces hommes d'avancer. Ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'adulte qui discutait tranquillement.

-A terre. A terre, ordonna l'un des hommes.

Ils ne disputèrent pas :

-Fouillez les lieux et voyez ce que vous trouvez, dit le chef à ses hommes.

Les forces d'intervention ce dispersèrent et quelques minutes plus tard la radio grésilla :

-Chef, on a des gosses enfermés.

-Ils racontent quoi ?

La radio toujours en contact, il demanda :

-Hey petit, ça va ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux ma maman, se mit à pleurer le gamin.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est de la police, on va s'occuper de toi.

Le chef fit son rapport à Hetty.

Les deux autres maisons ne donnèrent rien. De grandes pièces vides, mais il y avait plusieurs salles sombres avec une chaise au milieu en disait long.

La dernière équipe tomba sur une forte résistance de la part des occupants de la maison. L'équipe du NCIS devait forcément être ici.

-Hetty, on est coincés, on ne peut pas avancer. Y a des gosses qui nous tirent dessus !

-Ne les tuez pas ! Blessez-les seulement.

-Ils sont doués !

La première barrière que l'équipe rencontra était des gamins surentrainés. Difficile de les atteindre car ils savaient comment se protéger. Deux hommes sortirent pour revenir avec plus d'équipement afin d'avancer. Les boucliers furent accueillis avec joie. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir changer la donne. Ils avancèrent en se protégeant des boucliers, les jeunes étonnés par la méthode ne savaient plus quoi faire.

-Baissez vos armes ! ordonna l'un des hommes du commando.

Les gamins se regardèrent tous et lancèrent leurs armes. Ils se mirent d'eux même à genou les mains sur la tête. Puis ils furent attachés et emmenés dehors.

-Equipe Delta en haut, Alpha continuez à explorer la maison. Nous on descend.

L'équipe Alpha ne rencontra pas de difficultés. Pas plus que l'équipe Delta. L'équipe Beta descendit les escaliers avec prudence. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir très peu éclairé. Ils distinguaient des cellules avec de petites mains curieuses accrochées aux barreaux.

-Les gosses, chuchota l'un des hommes.

-Il faut les sortir.

-Pas maintenant, répondit le chef d'équipe. Trouvons l'équipe et le pourri qui dirige ça ! J'ai besoin de tout le monde. Eloignez-vous, dit-il en s'adressant aux enfants apeurés.

Les enfants qui l'avaient entendu lui obéirent. L'équipe continua d'avancer jusqu'au bout du couloir où il y avait une porte.

-Défoncez-moi ça les gars !

Le sourire s'afficha sur chacun des visages des hommes de l'équipe.

-Hetty, on les a ! on les fait évacuer. On a aussi les enfants. Par contre aucune trace de Mohmed.

-Nous allons lancer une recherche, dit Hetty en faisant signe à Eric.

Les ambulanciers furent appelés et arrivèrent en trombe pour s'occuper des blessés :

-G, d'abord, montra Sam. Il a reçu une balle. Elle est toujours en place. On a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Deeks lui a donné du sang.

Les ambulanciers s'occupèrent donc de ces deux-là, les auscultant rapidement pour savoir s'il était transportable. Les brancards partirent rapidement direction l'hôpital le plus proche.

-ça va, fit Sam en repoussant un ambulancier. Je vais bien.

-Nous vous emmenons quand même avec nous.

-Occupez-vous plutôt des enfants, répondit Sam.

-Une équipe s'en charge déjà.

Et Sam n'eut d'autre choix que de monter dans l'ambulance avec Kensi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! voici la suite ! bon je ne suis pas calée en médecine, donc si il y a des choses qui ne correspondent pas à la réalité, désolée ! mais il fallait que ça se passe comme ça ! enfin je vous laisse juger ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Kensi et Sam furent vite autorisés à sortir, ils rejoignirent donc Hetty en salle d'attente.

-Des nouvelles ? demanda Kensi

-Pas encore.

Mais ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le médecin vint les voir :

-Monsieur Callen se repose. J'ai retiré la balle, elle n'a fait aucun dommage interne mais heureusement que vous lui avez transfusé du sang. Quel chance qu'ils soient du même groupe ! Sont-ils de la même famille ?

-Non, répondit Hetty surprise par la question.

-En tout cas il n'a fait aucun rejet. Nous faisons des analyses complémentaires car en général le patient transfusé a besoin de médicament le temps que son corps s'adapte.

-Mais pas là ? demanda Sam.

-Non pas là.

-Et Deeks ?

Le médecin regarda Kensi.

-C'est pareil, il se repose. Il a donné un peu trop de sang à vote ami ! Mais il devrait retrouver son état normal assez rapidement. Pour l'instant je les garde tous les deux en observations pendant vingt-quatre heures.

-On peut les voir ? interrogea Kensi.

-Non, ils doivent vraiment se reposer.

Kensi paru très déçu.

-Venez les voir dans vingt-quatre heures.

Ils sortirent donc de l'hôpital.

-Au moins ils vont bien, dit Sam.

-Oui, sourit Kensi.

-Mais pourquoi le sang correspond à ce point, se demanda Hetty.

Elle prit son téléphone de sa poche sous le regard interrogatif de ses agents :

-Mademoiselle Jones comparez moi les échantillons de sang de messieurs Callen et Deeks, que nous avons dans notre base de données.

-Euh, oui d'accord, répondit Nell perdu.

-A quoi pensez-vous Hetty ? voulu savoir Kensi.

-Je vous en dirais plus quand je le serais moi-même.

Elle les laissa en plant.

Le lendemain Hetty arriva à l'hôpital avec un dossier en main, ce qui intrigua Kensi qui venait de la rejoindre. Elles se présentèrent à l'accueil et le médecin arriva peu de temps après.

-Hetty Lange ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Vous êtes la personne à prévenir sur les deux dossiers médicaux. Et je dois parler d'une chose importante avec vous.

Il regarda Kensi.

-Vous pouvez aller voir vos amis, ils sont dans la même chambre. La 301 au troisième étage.

Elle entra dans la chambre avec un large sourire. Les garçons étaient en train de s'habiller. G essayait d'enfiler son T-shirt tant bien que mal sous le regard de Deeks qui tenait le sien dans les mains :

-Tu veux de l'aide vieux ? demanda Deeks.

-Non !

-Tu es sûr ? intervint Kensi.

-Kens ! dirent G et Deeks en même temps.

-Alors ça va vous deux ?

-Super, menti G.

Elle ne lui demanda pas son avis et l'aida à mettre son T-shirt.

-Tu préfère quand c'est elle hein ? le charia Deeks.

-Quoi tu es jaloux ? sourit G.

-ouais !

-Toi, tu te débrouille ! sourit Kensi.

Il lui fit une grimace et enfila son T-shirt.

Le médecin emmena Hetty dans son bureau où ils s'installèrent.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre à prévenir ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien vous n'êtes pas de la famille, seulement leur patronne.

-Ils n'ont plus de famille.

-Oh. Et bien je dois vous annoncer quelque chose de très important.

Les recherches sur Mohamed avait été lancées depuis vingt-quatre heures. Il avait été repéré à plusieurs endroits de la ville. Il cherchait à quitter le pays le plus vite possible. Malheureusement c'était mission impossible. Mais cherchait-il vraiment à quitter la ville.

-La première fois qu'on l'a vu il s'est arrêté dans un dépôt de courrier. Il en est ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe de taille moyenne, commenta Eric alors que la vidéo des caméras de la ville passait sur l'écran.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien à son nom, dit Nell. Je demande à Sam d'aller voir avec Granger.

-Attends de voir où il va. De toute façon on ne pourra pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe.

Eric le suivi avec les caméras et le vit entrer dans un magasin de vêtement.

-Merde, s'il se change ça craint !

-On a une équipe près d'ici ? demanda Nell.

Après quelque secondes de recherche, Eric poussa un long soupire :

-Non.

-Alors surveille la sortie. Paramètre la caméra sur son poids et sa taille. Il faut qu'on puisse continuer à le suivre.

Eric fit le plus vite possible et ils observèrent. Mais rien ne se passa.

-Il y a une autre sortie ?

-Non, dit Eric en affichant les plans du magasin.

-Alors il va forcément sortir par-là !

Ils virent une personne sortir. Le visage vers le bas portant des lunettes de soleil et une casquette.

-C'est lui !

-C'est forcément lui, sourit Eric.

-Et si ce n'était pas lui ? dit Sam qui venait d'arriver.

-Quoi ? interrogea Eric.

-Ça peut être une ruse.

Et Sam vu juste l'alerte qu'avait placée Eric se mit à sonner :

-Là c'est lui, confirma Sam. Suivez-le et prévenez moi de ses mouvements je vais l'intercepter.

Sam arriva rapidement derrière le taxi qui transportait son suspect. Il demanda aux équipes d'intervention qui l'accompagnait de lui bloquer la route au prochain carrefour. Ils s'exécutèrent et le taxi fut bloqué.

-Agents fédéraux, sortez du taxi les mains en l'air.

Le chauffeur sorti apeuré et fut escorté par un homme derrière l'un des fourgons.

-Younes ! Tu n'as plus d'autre choix ! cria Sam.

Il ouvrit la porte, mettant ses mains en évidence et sortit les mains en l'air. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Sam le fixa perplexe :

-BOMBE !

Il plongea à couvert derrière sa voiture et les hommes qui l'accompagnèrent firent de même. Et la bombe humaine qu'avait bricolée Mohamed explosa désintégrant le taxi juste derrière lui. Les fourgons et la voiture de Sam se retournèrent. Tous s'écartèrent le maximum possible pour éviter de recevoir quelques tonnes sur eux.

La police, les pompiers et plusieurs équipes de secours arrivèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard sur les lieux. Il y eut quatre morts dans l'équipe d'intervention, ainsi que dix blessés sur les quinze personnes présentent à ce moment-là. Par chance, rien de trop sérieux.

Eric et Nell qui avaient assistés à la scène prévirent aussitôt Hetty.

-C'est pour ça qu'il était si long, expliqua Eric. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé !

-Quoi ? demanda Nell perdue.

-Dans le magasin ! Il est allé chercher un engin explosif et au magasin il s'est équipé pour ça !

-Oh !

-Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter la ville.

Quand Hetty apprit la nouvelle, elle était entrée dans la chambre de G et Deeks pour leur en annoncer une toute autre qui allait surement bouleverser leur vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**The last one ! alors profitez-bien car c'est ma dernière fic avant un moment, je pars au States dans 13 jours et je ne vais pas commencer une fic maintenant. La prochaine sera en gros dans 1 mois ! Alors bonne lecture et merci à tout le monde. D'ailleurs félicitation à celles qui ont trouvés où je voulais en venir **

**Et merci à Nef de m'avoir aider pour la fin (je suis vraiment pas douée avec les fins ..)**

* * *

-Monsieur Callen, Monsieur Deeks je dois vous parler, annonça Hetty sur un ton grave.

-Euh oui, dit G perplexe.

-Mademoiselle Blye, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûre, répondit Kensi soudain curieuse.

Les garçons la regardèrent quitter la chambre.

-Je vous conseille de vous assoir jeunes gens.

G et Deeks se lancèrent un regard puis s'assirent sur le lit en face d'Hetty.

-Hetty, vous commencez à me faire peur, avoua Deeks.

-Ne vous en faites pas, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, je vais être direct : vous êtes frère, ou plutôt demi-frère.

-Quoi ? s'étonna G.

Deeks resta silencieux.

-L'hôpital a fait des analyses et il s'avère que vous avez des gènes en commun.

-Donc on est vraiment demi-frère, conclu G encore sous le choc. Mais ma mère a été tuée avant la naissance de Deeks.

-Brandel, dit Deeks.

-Oui.

-Qui ? C'est mon père ? voulu savoir G presque existé.

Il se tourna vers Deeks qui avait le visage fermé.

-C'est super ! Parle-moi de lui !

Deeks essaya de respirer doucement pour se calmer mais n'y arriva pas. Il ferma les yeux puis se leva pour quitter brusquement la pièce. Il passa devant Kensi sans même la regarder. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur G et Hetty.

-C'est quoi son problème ? demanda G.

-qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? voulu savoir Kensi perdue.

-On est frère, lui avoua G.

-Répète !

-T'as bien entendu. Ils ont fait des analyses et on est demi-frère.

Voyant que Kensi attendait encore quelque chose G fini :

-Même père.

-Oh.

-Tu sais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

-Oui et ne me pose pas de question, c'est à lui de te le dire.

-Je vais le chercher, décida G.

-Je vous le déconseille, intervint Hetty.

-Je vais le voir, dit Kensi.

Elle sorti rapidement de l'hôpital et l'aperçu assit sur un banc regardant la fontaine juste en face de lui.

-Hey, commença-t-elle.

-Il t'a dit.

-Oui.

-Je comprends ta réaction. Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Kensi …

Elle finit par s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Mais mets-toi à sa place. Depuis le temps qu'il veut savoir.

-Je sais que je vais devoir lui dire, mais …

-Ça va aller.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Parce que je connais G et je te connais toi. Mais tu dois lui dire toute la vérité sur ton … votre père.

Il resta silencieux.

-Je peux pas, dit-il soudain.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu as bien réussi à me dire certaines choses sur lui.

-Mais toi c'est pas pareil.

Kensi sourit et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule avec son épaule à elle.

-Il attend ça depuis toujours Deeks.

-Tu pourras rester avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-J'y arriverai pas tout seul, dit-il en la fixant avec ses yeux bleus.

Elle lui sourit et ne décolla pas son regard des yeux de son partenaire. Deeks prit une grande inspiration :

-Je vais bousiller tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé sur son père.

-Il veut simplement la vérité.

-Il aurait mérité une autre vérité.

-Brandel est ce qu'il est Deeks. Et au moins G n'a pas vécu ce que tu as vécu.

-mmh, répond-il pensif.

-Allez viens, dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Elle le conduit jusqu'à G qui attendait tranquillement.

-Qu'est qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu vas vite comprendre, lui répondit Kensi. Allez-vous installer tous les deux dans un endroit tranquille vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Deeks la fixa, elle ne viendra pas avec lui.

-Deeks ?

Il fit un petit sourire forcé à sa partenaire :

-C'est bon.

Et G et lui se dirigèrent un peu plus loin dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient sur un banc un dessous d'un vieux chêne, personne ne parla. Après un long moment de silence Deeks prit la parole :

-Je sais que tu t'es imaginé plein de truc sur lui mais je te dois la vérité sur lui, même si ça va te décevoir.

-Ok, commence par me dire son nom.

Deeks prit une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Une fois à peu près calme il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna un peu plus vers G pour lui faire face.

-Il s'appelle Gordon John Brandel.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Tu veux que je pose les questions ? suggéra G.

-Ouais, je crois que se sera plus simple.

-Ok, il est toujours en vie ?

-Non. Décédé dans un accident de la circulation en 1998.

-Oh, dit G triste.

-Tu as des photos de lui ?

-Pas vraiment.

G baissa un peu plus la tête.

-Je dois peut-être en avoir une vielle qui traine quelque part.

-J'aimerai voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il était comment ?

Deeks se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard de celui de G.

-Deeks dis-moi la vérité, même si ce n'est pas à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ok, soupira-t-il. Eumh… C'était un type alcoolique et violent.

-Quoi ? s'étonna G.

-Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ça hein ?

-Sérieusement ? Enfin …

-Ouais.

-Mais tu as des bons souvenirs avec lui ?

-Pas à ce que je me souvienne.

-Mais pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien. Au moins tu as évité ça.

-Je me demande comment mes parents se sont connus.

-Mmh. Peut-être à la fac.

-Ouais.

-En tout cas c'est là qu'il a connu ma mère.

-Et il t'a vraiment frappé ?

Deeks évita de nouveau son regard gêné.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire contre un adulte ?

-mouais. Il est allé en prison pour ça. Et il en est sorti en 1996 pour bonne conduite.

-Tu l'as revu ?

-Non ! je crois qu'il m'aurait tué sinon !

-A ce point ?

-Ouais… Je lui ai tiré dessus, avoua Deeks.

G ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Euh … Je … Il menaçait ma mère avec un fusil.

-Fusil ! Il est dingue.

-Surtout très alcoolisé. Tu te souviens de Ray ?

-Ton copain qui était dans le trafic d'arme ?

-Ouais … Il m'avait donné un 38.

-Et tu t'en es servi ?

-mmh.

-Il m'a tiré dessus avant !

-J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement.

-Au moins t'as pas vécu ça, toi et ta mère.

-J'avais une sœur.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui une grande sœur, sourit-il. Mais elle a eu un accident quand elle était dans un orphelinat de L.A.

-Oh, désolé.

-Je ne me souviens pas tellement d'elle. Je ne sais même pas si Brandel est son père.

-C'est compliqué tout ça.

-Mais s'il avait été violent avec nous, ma mère l'aurait dégagé.

-C'est ce qu'elle a surement fait, on ne change pas un type comme ça.

-Et il a recommencé avec toi et ta mère.

-ouais.

-Mais tu as arrêté tout ça ! en lui tirant dessus.

-Je devais la protéger.

-Tu avais quel âge ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand il t'as tiré dessus.

-11 ans.

-Et ça durait depuis longtemps ?

Devant le silence de son frère, G posa sa main du son épaule. Alors Marty prit une grande inspiration :

- La première fois que je me souviens j'avais 7 ans.

-Il fait bien d'être mort ce type !

-Ouais.

Le téléphone de G sonna, il regarda et décrocha :

-Oui Sam ? … Euh on arrive.

-Il est en manque de toi à ce point-là ?

-La ferme !

Kensi conduit G et Deeks au NCIS où on les attendait avec impatience. Hetty avait pris les devants et avait réuni l'équipe. Ils entrèrent dans l'hacienda où des visages souriant les attendaient.

-C'est cool de vous revoir en forme, dit Eric.

-Je suis plutôt content d'être sorti de l'hôpital, avoua G.

-La prochaine fois, tu feras attention G, j'en ai marre de devoir te sauver, se plaignit Sam.

-Me sauver ? Tu ne m'as pas sauvé ! Tu t'es fait maîtriser comme les autres !

-Et qui t'as empêché de te vider de ton sang ?

-Deeks !

G regarda Marty et les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main.

-Ça s'est nouveau, fit remarquer Sam.

-Il se Deeksifit ! sorti Eric.

-Et merde ! soupira Sam.

-C'est bien dit Eric, commenta G.

Il lança un nouveau regard vers Deeks.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important.

-Oh, firent les voix autour d'eux.

-L'hôpital a fait des analyses de sang et il s'avère que Deeks est mon demi-frère.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Sérieux ? fini par dire Kensi.

-Ouais ! sourit Deeks.

-Quel parent en commun ? voulu savoir Sam.

-Père.

-Donc tu sais enfin qui il est. C'est super, je suis content que tu sache enfin, avoua Sam.

-Ouais, dit G doucement.

-C'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, demanda Eric.

-Pas vraiment ! C'était un sale con qui est mort ! Alors n'en parlons plus !

-Hey ça se fête ça, intervint Nell !

-Exact G, Deeks vous nous invités, conclu Kensi.

-Attendez, ça va compliquer les choses, commença Sam qui réfléchissait toujours à sa phrase.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, affichant un grand sourire, il continua :

-Ça veut dire que Kensi est ta belle-sœur !

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Kensi et Deeks d'une même voix !

-Oh ça va tout le monde est au courant ! fit remarquer G.

-C'est pas vrai, il ne se passe rien entre nous, se défendit Deeks.

-C'est ça ! Et la fois où vous étiez si gênés et que Kensi portait les même fringues !

-N'importe quoi, fit Kensi.

-Ils rougissent, dit Eric.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Kensi.

-Deeks, une explication ? demanda G.

- Aucune, n'y a rien à expliquer puisqu'il ne se passe rien.

-Désespérant, avoua Nell. Franchement je vous ai surpris une fois avoir une conversation sur le fait d'avoir des enfants et à l'hôtel quand vous vous chamailliez sur le lit !

Kensi et Deeks firent le même geste, ils passèrent rapidement leur main au niveau de leurs cous pour faire comprendre à Nell de se taire.

-Alors ? interrogea Sam.

-Y a peut-être quelque chose, ça vous va comme ça ! s'exclama Deeks.

-On va les aider un peu, décida G.

Kensi et Deeks se mirent à se fixer soupirant. Une conversation silencieuse venait de commencer. Puis Deeks lui fit un petit sourire en coin et lui tendit la main. Kensi ne réfléchit qu'à peine une microseconde et prit la main de son partenaire.

-Ça vous va là ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est déjà un début, intervint Hetty.

FIN


End file.
